


Altered States of Prey and Mates

by abandonedplant



Category: Altered Carbon (TV), Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal hybrids, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Gift Exchange, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Size Difference, SpringFicletExchangeTKS2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, altered carbon au, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/pseuds/abandonedplant
Summary: This is an AU based on Altered Carbon, a sci-fi Netflix series. All you need to know for the fic is: Humanity has used alien technology to achieve pseudo-immortality and interplanetary travel. The human consciousness is stored within a small, hexagonal device (stack), which can be taken from one body (sleeve) and implanted in another. The Methuselahs (Meths) are the super-rich elite who rule over the rest of society.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Mozu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: 2020 TKS Spring Ficlet Gift Exchange





	Altered States of Prey and Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinglessCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCookie/gifts).



> Hi Ciel! I’m your pinch hitter. Hope you enjoy!

Senku shivered at the fangs scraping against the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck, his fear compounded with the knowledge that his soul—or the closest thing that counted—lay just beneath. It was no fluke that the Anima-class sleeves had mating scent glands placed in such a vulnerable area. Just another way that damn Meth had perverted his life’s work. One wayward bite, and a stack could be corrupted—real death. No putting one’s consciousness into another sleeve. That risk multiplied when interspecies couplings were involved. Perfect for the viewing pleasure of Methuselahs, whose lifespans were only rivaled by their insatiable appetites for death and debauchery.

Senku’s sensitive ears—those of a lop-eared rabbit—picked up the low, hungry growls of the Lupus sleeve towering over him. Mozu’s thick brown dreadlocks brushed against Senku’s face, overwhelming him with the scent of Alpha pheromones.

“Easy now, Mozu. Savor your sweet prey. And let us see him better, yes?” Ibara’s smug order seeped from between thin lips twisted into smile’s dead twin. His beady eyes raked over their naked bodies. Mozu’s lean, muscular sleeve was half a meter taller than the one Senku was currently trapped in. He knelt between Senku’s spread legs, one of his enormous hands gripping the tiny waist of the Leporidae sleeve, digging his thumb into the small of Senku’s back. Mozu’s right elbow was planted on the floor beside Senku’s head, his right hand buried in Senku’s messy white locks. As much as Senku hated entertaining the traitorous Ibara, his body responded to Mozu’s dominance. He could feel slick starting to leak from his hole. He wanted, _needed_ to fill himself with a knot.

Mozu stilled at Ibara’s words. The fangs were replaced with a hot tongue laving pale skin. He laid Senku on his side, in full view of Ibara, then proceeded to lick and bite down Senku’s collarbones, chest, ribs, navel. A whimper escaped Senku as Mozu swallowed his cock to the base. He felt himself swell inside that hot mouth as his hips thrust up, even as humiliation roiled in his gut at Ibara's gleeful hum. Senku tried to distract himself; he threaded his fingers into Mozu's hair, stroked the soft fur of his short, pointed ears. He was on the brink of climaxing when Mozu pulled away, his lips ghosting against the inside of Senku's thigh.

Mozu dragged him into his lap, Senku's back pressed against his solid chest. Mozu’s tan fingers sank into Senku’s slim thighs, holding them apart. Mozu’s erection was just below, and Senku’s desperation for a knot warred with his fear at it being _just too much_. His Omega sleeve was designed to accept an Alpha Leporidae, not a wolf. But there was no stopping Mozu. The man surfaced from his rut-fueled haze long enough to chuckle darkly in Senku’s ear. He slid his hands to squeeze Senku’s ass, then grabbed his hips and pushed him slowly, slowly down. Senku gasped as the head pushed inside. Frantic, he clutched Mozu’s forearms, just to ground himself. There was no getting away. It just kept pushing in, and Senku watched with a kind of detached fascination at the way it made his stomach bulge. The knot wasn’t even inflated yet. Mozu finally bottomed out, his balls pressed flush with Senku’s ass.

“So pretty, Senku. Are you enjoying the fruits of your research? Your technical skills were marvelous, but what you lacked was vision!” Ibara crossed his legs and stroked his ridiculous beard. “‘Incorporating animal DNA to help sleeves thrive in different climates.’ Such a boring application. Especially compared to what I’ve cultivated. I’m sure you agree, after experiencing it firsthand. Mozu! What are you waiting for?”

Senku braced himself, expecting a harsh and brutal fucking. Instead, Mozu’s left thumb caressed the small of Senku’s back, just next to his small, fluffy tuft of a tail. His long fingers shifted and stroked Senku’s rim, and one fingertip pressed in alongside his cock. Senku could feel himself stretch to accommodate it, then a second and third. Before Ibara issued another command, Mozu withdrew his fingers and lifted Senku, then lowered him back down. He steadily increased his pace, until Senku was practically bouncing up and down on his length. Senku could feel him making minute adjustments, though. Every time Senku moaned when Mozu brushed against his prostate, the larger man would try to replicate the angle and speed on his next stroke. Instinctual drive to please his mate, perhaps? Senku schooled his mind to focus on the sensations his sleeve was experiencing. Better than giving in to the white-hot rage Ibara was trying to stoke within him. He’d be damned if he gave that goblin the satisfaction. His cock twitched and dribbled precome when Mozu teased the base of his tail. Senku was so frustratingly close; he dug his short fingernails into Mozu’s forearms. The next thing he knew, a large hand engulfed his cock. Just a few pulls, and Senku climaxed, his head jerking back as he cried out. Mozu buried himself inside Senku, and growled as he released. Then Senku felt it. The slow swell of Mozu’s knot inside his small body. Locking them together, holding all of that come inside him. Pressing snugly against his prostate.

“This is a moment worth capturing.” Senku winced as Ibara brought up an image of him and Mozu on the holodisplay. He looked utterly wrecked: hair in disarray, long ears draped haphazardly over his shoulders, entire body lax with exhaustion and slumped against Mozu. And Mozu...his large frame was curled around Senku. To Ibara, it must have looked like a predator hoarding his latest catch. Neither he nor the camera could see Mozu’s face from that angle.

***

After Ibara had had his fill of humiliating Senku, his house staff escorted Mozu and Senku back to their set of rooms. Mozu’s knot would last for another four hours at least, so Senku had shifted to wrap his legs around his waist, with Mozu carrying him. Once they were alone, with Mozu’s back to the camera in the bedroom, Senku pressed a soft kiss to his chest.

Then—in a voice only their modified ears could hear—Mozu murmured, “Damn, getting affectionate? I think I might have actually fucked your genius brains out, this time.”

“Heh. You wish. Want me to be on your level that bad?”

“Not a chance. We’re not getting out of this place without that big brain of yours. Still...” Senku tilted his head up, and there was that same look of concern etched into Mozu’s sharp, handsome features, “You had me worried. You looked blanked-out.”

“You’re good, but not _that_ good. Anyways, what really gets me excited is your ability to read and play to people’s expectations.”

Mozu had his arms wrapped around Senku, and his hands gently squeezed Senku’s waist and shoulder. “You...You’re the first person who‘s seen me as more than a fighting or fucking machine. Thought that was all I could be.”

“You’re surprisingly sentimental.”

“The Bunny Scientist and the Sentimental Wolf. We make quite the unlikely pair, don’t we?”

“That we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome, as are all ideas! From super dark triggery angst to light sweet domestic fluff, and everything in between!  
> We have lots of events scheduled (including gift exchanges), RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!
> 
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/Ud4ntTp)


End file.
